JXHQ: Don't Get Me Wrong
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Nolanverse.) Joker and Harley Quinn absolute fluff. The Joker is in a good mood... For once. Harley tries to take advantage of it.


She always wanted the Joker. But today… Today was _different. _It was driving her crazy that she couldn't place what exactly it was. Was it the way he'd left his coat hanging on the hook in their bathroom, and he was only wearing his powder blue shirt and green vest…? The sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his toned but pale and scarred up arms? Or was it the way his hair was falling forward over his face as he leant down, focusing on whatever contraption he was dealing with tonight? Maybe it was the way the tip of his tongue - _oh, that tongue _- stuck out of the corner of his mouth, tracing his scars subconsciously as he worked. Or perhaps it was the fact that he looked so _relaxed _tonight. He actually took off his shoes for once, a sign in which Harley took as to mean he wasn't leaving tonight. His socked feet were tapping happily and quietly on the floor under his desk. Harley sat watching him from the other side of the room. She was lying on the bed on her tummy, her legs kicked up at the knees and were waving back and forth. A magazine was in front of her nose, but she couldn't focus on it. Her blue eyes kept mischievously glancing up at her man, watching him from under her lashes.

His makeup was mostly wiped off, but the remnants of his greasepaint were stubbornly clinging on. Most of the red on his lips was gone, having been swiped away from his constant licking of his lips. They were still stained by the makeup - a delicious red stained color that made Harley swoon. No one ever noticed how beautiful he was. They saw the demonic ghoulish eyes, the scars, the evil in his laugh, but no one ever saw… The fullness of his lips. The way his eyebrows twitched whenever he was confused, which hardly ever happened, but was cute none the less. The powerful muscles that lined his whole body, which looked terribly frail when he was closed. Harley loved seeing the way his muscles flexed under his beautiful skin. She hadn't realized how she'd been blatantly staring until he cleared his throat. She met his eyes, snapping out of her trance and her lips parted in surprise. He was watching her from under his eyelashes, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Can I… _Help _you?" He muttered, tinkering with the device in his hand.

"Uh," Harley muttered. "I was just zoned out." She glanced back down at her magazine, very disinterested in the crap article that was printed there.

"I could tell," He said. He dropped the object onto his desk loudly and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He tilted his head back and was watching her with a look of deep concentration that made her feel terribly self conscious and also wonderfully flattered. "Your _hair _is down," He said after a few more moments of staring.

She automatically reached up to touch her hair. After her shower, she'd forgotten to dry it, leaving it hanging in wet wavy strands around her shoulders. She hadn't realized it was down, and now was utterly embarrassed. She'd never liked the way she looked with her hair down. "I'm sorry," She murmured, suddenly very afraid that he didn't like it. There it was - the little twitch in between his eyebrows as they pulled together. It was so small that no one would have noticed, but her. She noticed everything.

"Sorry?" He mused quietly, not looking at her anymore. He was talking to himself. He grabbed the little metal thing again and started picking at it with his tweezers. She heard him muttering things to himself under his breath. "_Sorry, _sorry. _Apologizing _for _what… _Sorry." Harley bit her lip gently and then sat up on the bed, grabbing hairbands from the nightstand, about to put her blonde hair up in the classic pigtails. "I _like _it," He said out loud. She froze, her fingers in her hair. Her eyes went up to him, but he wasn't looking at her, just messing with his contraption. She smiled gently at the compliment, looking down at her lap. After a few minutes of her absently playing with the hairband in her hand, he spoke up again. "A lot." She looked up again and saw that he was leaning forward, watching her with lidded eyes.

Her eyebrows shot up. Two compliments together? This was new.

He started talking again. "I mean don't get me _wrong, _I _love _the, uh, ponytails. But I like the _change, _too." She couldn't hold back her grin.

"Thank you, Daddy," She said, coyly. His eyes flashed.

"Little _minx, _giving me those _eyes,_" He said with a grimace. Harley giggled at his reaction. He was in a good mood tonight. That was very rare. He smirked at her tinkling laugh.

"Daddy?" She asked, sitting up straighter, cocking her head to the side. Her loose hair fell in a curtain around her. "Do you… Wanna rev up your Harley?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

He looked up at her again, a slightly amused expression on his beautiful face. "Don't push it, _Harl._"

She bit her lip. "Had to _try,_" She said, shrugging. She slid off the bed, intent on going to bully one of the clowns into going out and getting her a bite to eat, but as she reached for the door, strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her. She squealed and grabbed at the Joker's arms. "Daddy! Put me down!" She said with a laugh.

"I can't let my _Harley girl _leave without _checking _her _oil, _now can I?" He growled in her ear and then threw her onto the bed, grinning down at her as she laughed beneath him.


End file.
